


My Star

by Confused_Gull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Movie Night, Out of Character, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Gull/pseuds/Confused_Gull
Summary: "The only one he had ever and will ever love. His Korai, his star, who guides him in the dark."Just a one shot about how Hoshiumi and Hirugami spend movie night and how in love they are with each other
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> My first work both in the fandom and on AO3. Any tips are appreciated. I ran out of Hiruhosi fics to read so here I am. I apologise for any mistakes, inconsistencies and oocness. It's my personal hc that hoshiumi is scared of horror movies while hirugami loves them, also Hoshiumi is like really calm and chill when alone with Sachiro.Enjoy!

It was a mid-April night the city. It was much quieter this time around, the only sounds that could be heard were the various insects, the street lamps buzzing, chatter of passersby and the screams of terror coming from the T.V in front of Sachiro. 

"Told you we should have watched Howl's moving castle instead Korai-kun." He said to the trembling lump of blanket in his side. A soft "Shut up." was the only response he got as the lump further buried into his side. He had long since lost interest in the movie choosing to pay more attention to his boyfriend. He did like horror and thrillers, that was the reason that Korai chose this but here was the problem. The problem was that Korai did not. Also, Sachiro would much rather pay attention to his boyfriend than any movie. Work was already draining and sometimes just spending time on the couch with Hoshiumi was nice and helped him feel recharged. He really envied how his brother got to spend so much time with him instead. Even if it was practice.

To people on the daily, Korai didn't look like a person who would be scared of horror movies. He was supposed to be strong and better than everyone else to have a chance to stand for doing what he loved, to be able to play on the court. He loved to rub in others faces how much better he was than them, not because he was born with it but because he worked for it through all possibilities; but at home in Sachiro's arms, he could be Korai, not Hoshiumi Korai, star volleyball player of the Schweiden Adlers, One of the monster generation, who defeated all odds to earn his position, or the Little Giant. He certainly was all those thing to everyone including Sachiro, no denying that, but to Sachiro he was more, much more, he was special. He was just Korai. 

The same Korai who got excited when he seen dogs in the park, who would have eaten Kappa Ebisen (plum flavor was his favourite) for every meal if he could, who would love to blurt out random lines from the mangas he had read with his dad and rant about his mom and how amazing she was. Who worked hard everyday to prove to the world how his height is just a hurdle to conquer on his way to success. The only one who stopped Sachiro from pushing himself to live up to others expectations and believe in himself, who stopped him from going down a dark part which would have led to who knows where. The only one he had ever and will ever love. His Korai, his star, who guides him in the dark.

Sachiro looked up at the ceiling of their apartment, "Korai-kun, have I told you that you're like a star?"

From the midst of the lump of blanket a head poked out, eyes filled with confusion and weary of the movie still playing. "Huh? Like as a player? I mean I am, aren't I?"

Sachiro smiled softly, "No, I meant to me. You are a star in my life guiding me with your light."

A blush bloomed on Korai's cheeks, he moved into Sachiro's lap and rest his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I don't know what you mean Sachiro, but it sounds cheesy as hell."

"You can just say thank you or ask me to explain right, I would love to elaborate. That blush looks so pretty on your cheeks and your eyes sparkle everytimex I tell you I love you. It's so cute"

Korai jumps up, flustered, looking Sachiro in the eyes, "I'm not blushing and I-I'm not cute, I'm Hoshiumi Korai, I'm an awesome volleyball player, the best-"  
Sachiro pulled him into a tight hug mid sentence. Placing his head on top of his. "And I love you."  
He couldn't help how his heart swelled up at how flustered Korai got. 

Korai let himself be hugged accepting the warmth of the embrace. He did not know what Sachiro meant by his statement, but he understood that it was something that was born out of his love for him and he would do his best to prove himself to Sachiro, that he was worthy enough of it. Sachiro always found it tough to decide for himself choosing instead to live upto other's expectations. He never knew when to stop or say no to them no matter how hurt he got. This was one of the qualities of Hirugami Sachiro he both loved and feared. He too spent time wondering if he somehow forced Hirugami into this or if he deserved this and him, but then Sachiro would be there for him. To hold him and tell him how much he loved him. How happy he was to be able to be there for him. To be his. How he chose this, and Hoshiumi would melt. All worry and tension would leave and his heart would clench. Nothing could compare to this. Volleyball might be his passion and love but so was Sachiro and there was nothing in the world that could stop him from giving them his all. 

Maybe that's what Sachiro meant by him being a star. Maybe Sachiro was his star. The one who he would go to the moon and back for. The one who gave him a reason to keep moving forward. Who always felt like home no matter what. Who has seen Hoshiumi at his best and worst and supported him like his mom, no matter where. Maybe that is what he meant by star and if so, Hoshiumi was glad he could be his.

"I love you too", Hoshiumi whispered into the crook of Sachiro's neck. 

Hirugami pulled away, cupping Korai's face gently and pulling him into a tender kiss. They sat like that, time flying by, neither realising, lost in their own world, sharing kisses and hushed declarations of love. One to love eternal and the other a promise to be worthy enough to deserve it. The movie long forgotten with the fright. Them only glancing back at the screen when the end credits began rolling.

"We were supposed to watch the movie Sachiro!"

"Hmm, but I like watching you instead."

Laughter echoed through the appartment of two men who were hopelessly in love, and shining like stars in each other's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this fic was supposed to be about Hirugami comforting Hoshiumi but idk man it kinda spiralled out of control and I'm low-key sorry. I owe anyone who read this an apology, but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Critiques and Comments are appreciated. Imma go and write Sakuatsu now. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!❤️


End file.
